The invention relates generally to motor vehicles, and more particularly, to a frictional sliding mechanism for interior assembly of a motor vehicle.
Various systems within a motor vehicle include sliding mechanisms. For example, an armrest, a storage compartment, a cup holder, a headrest, and a sun visor may each include a sliding mechanism to facilitate adjustment. Each sliding mechanism may incorporate a variety of different moving parts. For example, a sliding mechanism may include viscous dampers, springs, and/or grease. Unfortunately, such sliding mechanisms may apply a variable amount of sliding resistance over their life cycle, and may have a finite number of available stops. For example, sliding mechanisms that include viscous devices may operate in a variable manner based on the temperature of the sliding mechanism. Therefore, an occupant may find the sliding mechanisms do not function with a consistent fluid movement. Moreover, certain viscous dampers, such as rack and pinion viscous dampers may produce unwanted noise.